


Lucky Break

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [130]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse  The Librarians/Leverage. Ezekial breaks into the wrong place trying to get an artifact back for the Library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Break

“I can explain,” Ezekial said as clearly as he could with a pair of hands wrapped around his throat.

The blonde smiled like a shark. “You’re a terrible thief, and a worse liar,” she said like she couldn’t snap him like a twig.

Her hands were just this side of choking him. Ezekial was definitely feeling very twig-like here. “I am a world class thief,” he said, the words leaping out of him before he could stop them. He winced, and waited for the end.

Instead, she laughed. The pressure eased. He opened his eyes in time to see Stone and…Stone? walk in. “This the guy?” the blonde asked.

Stone - discernible only by the short hair and the scarf he was wearing when they stepped out this morning - nodded. “Yeah. He’s with me. Unfortunately.” He turned to his doppelganger, and they shook hands. “You should come home for Christmas.”

The doppelganger shook hands, but with a slight shake of his head. “No-one wants a drop down screaming match at Christmas. Was good seeing you, bro.”

Ezekiel’s mouth was open as Stone hustled him towards the exit.


End file.
